


Under The Stars (Is A New Kind Of Fairy Tale)

by milkyway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Domestic Derek and Stiles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mates, One True Pairing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyway/pseuds/milkyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a warm summer evening, Derek and Stiles look at the stars and reminisce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Stars (Is A New Kind Of Fairy Tale)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlewolf246](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=littlewolf246).



Stiles stretches out on the soft grass in the back garden, smiling. There’s only a small sliver of moon in the sky, and the stars are bright and dense. It’s a warm spring evening, and the air is heady with the scent of honeysuckle.

He hears a series of soft footfalls behind him.

“What are you doing, babe?” asks the werewolf, dropping down to his haunches.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m looking at the stars.”

Derek stares at Stiles, rapt with awe. His mate is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, even though they’ve been together for three years. 

“Can I join you?”

“Of course, sillywolf.”

“Show me the constellations. I only know Orion and the Big Dipper.”

“My pleasure,” says Stiles, as Derek settles down next to him. Stiles’s tummy gurgles, he’s full from the goulash Derek made and the bottle of burgundy they finished together.

Stiles takes Derek’s hand tenderly, and traces out the stars for him. Derek moans with pleasure, feeling Stiles’s grip, looking at the spidery, veiny hands he knows like his own.

“This is nice,” says Derek, reaching his arm over to tickle Stiles’s neck. Stiles giggles girlishly, and gently flicks the wolfman’s hand away.

“Simple things. My deda taught me.”

“I wish I could have known your grandfather. He sounds like he was a real character.”

“Yup,” says Stiles. “You know, I’m kind of used to having his name now. Used to be a real headache but, it’s kind of special, you know, carrying on his legacy.”

“And what an august legacy. I’m really proud of you, learning Czech.”

Stiles shrugs. “Yeah. A little bit of magic helps too.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I never take advantage of my powers, but, technically, a Red is allowed to use some of his spells and wards for self-improvement. I, uh, mixed up a potion to access the language centre in my brain. Besides, some of my mom’s spells are in old Czech, so it’s not entirely whimsical.”

Derek shakes his head. “I just don’t want you exhausting yourself. You do so much to keep the pack safe.”

“It’s my job, and my honour,” says Stiles. “Besides, our pack is strong and very few people would fuck with a Red.”

“Except the Big Bad Wolf who’s fucking the Red.”

Stiles bursts out laughing. “My God, Derek Hale, you can be rude sometimes.”

“Sorry,” says Derek, grinning and scratching his chest. “But you’ve never complained about being my Little Red.”

“I guess not, Big Bad.”

Stiles plops his head onto his mate’s chest, and Derek runs his fingers slowly through the brunet’s hair. It’s heaven, just being together, lying back on the grass and staring at the great galaxy enveloping them.

“You do look cute in your red hoodie, I must say. Was that deliberate?”

Stiles shrugs. “Nope. I got it before I met you. Though I was drawn to it. Funnily enough, my mother had a red shawl that looked stunning, now that I think of it.”

“It’s so weird that we only found out recently that our mothers were good friends,” says Derek. “And that you were actually at my house a few times when you were little.”

“I can’t believe you actually remember.”

“I was seven, I think. You must have been about three. You played with my Lego set. And then there was a storm, and you got frightened. I remember picking you up, and then our moms came upstairs.”

Stiles lifts his head and brings a hand up to the werewolf’s face. “You were my protector right from the start.”

“Who would have thought. It’s poetic.”

“That, and that I met you in the forest. Well, officially. Take that, Brothers Grimm. Though I didn’t have a little basket on me.”

Derek laughs, a big, wolfy, belly laugh. 

“You should laugh more,” says Stiles. “It lights up your face.”

“I’m thinking now of our first kiss.”

“Oh, my God,” says Stiles. “In the Jeep. At the edge of the lake. I was all flailing limbs and a heart rate of 200.”

“Yeah, and I didn’t think I’d jizz my pants.”

It’s Stiles’s turn to laugh. “I didn’t know that!”

“Why do you think I was so uncomfortable afterwards and needed to get home? Nobody had ever turned me on so quickly.”

“Shit. I’m... honoured, I guess. And all the while I thought I’d freaked you out or something.”

“Nope, just surprised. But the next day we made out on the couch... and, oh, fuck, then your dad walked in.”

“I’ve never seen you look so terrified,” says Stiles, grinning. “Especially when he dragged you to his office for a talk. What did he say?”

“God, he gave me a huge dressing down. Though he didn’t disapprove. Just reminded me that if I ever hurt you, he knew how to use a wolfsbane bullet.”

“I wouldn’t have cared if he disapproved. I was already legal.”

“Still, his blessing meant a lot to me.” Derek sighed deeply, a wistful look playing out on his face.

“You’re sweet. You know he loves you as a son, I hope.”

“I know. I’ll never forget how happy he looked when I asked him for your hand in marriage. Let me off the hook immediately.”

“He’s a pussycat, really. Always has been. And you know he always appreciates it when you come over to watch the game and have a few beers. I think he must get so lonely, sometimes...”

“Even with the new girlfriend?”

Stiles nods. “He’s still feeling guilty about moving on. I mean, jeez, it’s been ten years since my mom died. He thinks I’m worried he’s replacing her. I think Ellen is sweet and ditzy, but as long as she makes him happy, I’m happy.”

“Well, all I know is that I’m the happiest werewolf in the world,” says Derek, trailing a finger down Stiles’s neck. “I never thought I’d end up being mated for life, with my own pack, to boot.”

“That makes two of us.”

“Oh, by the way, there’s Canis Major,” says Stiles, pointing upwards. “With Sirius, the dog star. Kind of apt.”

“I knew that, actually. And what’s that constellation next to it? It looks like... a person wearing a hoodie.”

“Huh? You’re mixing up two constellations... wait... it *does* kind of look like that.”

“I propose a new constellation,” says Derek. “The constellation of Big Bad and Little Red.”

“This time, the story has a happy ending.”

“We should go for a walk in the forest. Have a picnic.”

“Right now?”

Derek gets up. “Yeah. Why not? It’s warm, and I want to hold your hand. And there’s croissants and lemonade in the fridge.”

“Okay, but you’re carrying the basket.”

“I’m wolf enough to do that,” says Derek, his eyes flashing red briefly at his mate. “Besides, we need to fix something.”

“What?”

“There’s a first kiss we need to commemorate. At the edge of the lake. This time, without any clumsiness.”

“You’re on,” says Stiles, springing to his feet, and running to the kitchen to pack the picnic basket as fast as he can.


End file.
